eternalimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly Satou
Background Lilly Satou was born without the ability to see. Very polite and nice. She lives in the Frontier district, her father and family owns a bussines called Satou Incorporated. A rich trading business. Shipping out wheat and constantly researching the market. Lilly couldn't read books. So she reads in Brialle. Her dream is to become a Teacher. She liked to help people and did it with joy. Altough her blindness gave her a penalty, it did not get in the way. She mostly used to hang around The Shanghai. A teahouse which got removed and bought by Melody Trustham. Naming it Trustham Banking. Her house is pretty big and she likes to invite people inside. Only problem was when after a while a dragon attacked her house. It put it into ruins. Lilly, didn't like fighting. She found out about the Shard of Damaru's sword by a person. She does not remember who, but she wanted to stop the fighting about it. She already had several parts, and knew that Haru Bloodmoon and Nil had all others. She assaulted the house of Haru Bloodmoon and stolen the parts after finding its location. Her friend Dlarnkk helped her out alot. She likes him, finds him attractive and mysterious. Shortly after she fell in love with him, she moved in with Dlarnkk due her house being in ruins and stayed there. Becoming a Lady Lilly became a lady after a while, she had experimence with Farms and economics. King Vicial decided to make her Lady, handing her the Frontier district and the Slums district. She was happy, She is able to help out King Vicial. Lilly doesn't likes the feeling to be useless, So here she was. Lady of the Frontier and Slums District. She had a few problems - There were Tax evasions in the Slums and a Chill was incomming, Ruining the crops of the farms. The Shard of Damaru's sword She collected all the parts. And brought them to the Altar in the desert. She offered the parts to the Altar. When a Guardian appeared. He tested several men, Including her on being "The Pure one." Shortly after Haru got tested. It seems that he wasn't pure. The Guardian shouted at him. Then the next, He tested Lilly on a pure soul. Her soul was full of Joy and Happyness. She was given the sword. But suddently, Lighting crushed down upon her. Binding the sword to her soul. It seemed that the sword was corrupted by the Lich King Ka'kmaruk! She slowly turned into Aeris Satou. Her evil form. With the Shard of Damaru's sword she is powerfull and is able to slay gods. But now is a servant of the Lich King. A murder machine. This didn't go unnoticed by a few people. She got banished into the Tundra to make sure that the city wouldn't be tortured by Aeris. Guardians of Light guarding the border. She isn't able to go back in unnoticed. She explored and found a large cave. Full of snow. She made herself at home and stays there unless she is called by the Lich King. Category:Character